


Patton

by BlooBlu



Series: TFANSIS Bonus Chapters [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday discussion, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Movie Night, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: A thing that was sitting in my drafts unedited, and I decided to post because I'm boredPatton notices things





	Patton

Virgil's boyfriend was… odd, sometimes. Not in a bad way, of course! He was very kind and mild mannered, most of the time..  
He just… said things, sometimes, or did odd things that were… odd.

Like, the first time they'd met, when everything had calmed down, they all were sort of quietly chatting and listening to the TV in the cafe, when Logan had turned to quietly ask Virgil a question. Virgil had looked… embarrassed? For a moment before answering him, just as quietly.  
Patton knew he was being ridiculous, because there is absolutely no way he'd just heard Logan ask "...Where is Hawaii and are we getting news reports from there?"  
That would be silly! Everyone knew Hawaii, and Logan especially looked and sounded very smart!

Of course, Patton was just hearing him wrong that time- Logan had probably just been asking about where it was in Hawaii, or what the report was about! But there were still other things, now that they knew each other a little more.

Like Logan with food. It's true that packaged stuff is often bad for you one shouldn't eat too much of it, but it was like Logan understood very little of it in general. Maybe he was just a health-nut, but he would read the ingredients on every single piece of packaged food he thought about buying, and 90% of the time just returned it to the shelf. And he refused to by produce from anywhere but the farmer's market or a very nice old man's garden near where they lived.  
One time they'd been shopping for Virgil's Birthday, mostly the food, and were looking at cake decorations. Logan had been incredulous at some of the ingredients.  
"Patton, I understand that you have a far greater knowledge of baking than I do, but how is this… this monstrosity going to improve Virgil's cake?"  
"It's just edible glitter, Lo! And it will make it way better, I promise."

Again, weird, but it's fine! Maybe Logan grew up with like, really strict parents or something.

That was another thing! Logan didn't seem to have any family whatsoever! When Roman had asked once, Logan had said his parents "likely died a long time ago." As if he didn't actually know??? And he'd mentioned siblings, but never had any photos or anything!  
….Oh god what if he was an orphan and Patton was being insensitive by asking- Virgil and Thomas had been orphans, so it wasn't a huge stretch - was that being rude also? Assuming that they'd just know each other because-  
Okay! Time to stop thinking now. Just… put the thoughts away for later.

Later that day they all met up at Virgil and Logan's place- Patton, Roman, Thomas, Joan and Talyn. They had these little movie nights whenever they could and it was like having a little family!  
"You are not even the oldest person in this room, how would you be our metaphorical father?"  
"I'm everyone's dad, kiddo!"  
"...I am older than you. This is ludicrous."  
Roman looked confused for a moment, and looked between them.  
"Wait, how old even are you Logan? Joan and Talyn are almost 20, V's 20, Thomas is 22, and me and Pat are 24. You don't even look 25, let alone over that?" 

. . .

"Wait wait wait, have we even celebrated your birthday like, ever?!?!?"

There were several beats of silence, and for whatever reason Thomas and Virgil looked simultaneously like this was the funniest thing ever, and like they might be sick. 

"I am 26 as of last week." 

Thomas seemed to lose some sort of internal battle and burst out laughing, and Virgil said something about private parties, 

And Patton had never felt more like a bad friend. He'd missed at least 2 of Logan's birthdays, and he'd never even asked what it was!!! Oh, is it too late to make a cake, or cookies, or get- 

"I don't celebrate my birthday. Me and Virgil have previously gone out for dinner, but nothing bigger. It is… an upsetting occasion for me."  
"Oh, I totally get it, I'll be 30 before I know it, what is Ellen's secret-"  
"That isn't the issue, but I'd prefer we change topics, please."

And they did, Virgil moving to hold Logan's hand; a short awkward silence before discussing what should be the first movie of the night. Logan didn't seem particularly invested, more interested in brushing (making a mess of) Virgil's hair with his hands, a soft smile on both their faces.

...Well, Patton would still make a cake. And get presents. He'd just- find a way to not make a big deal out of it. Another weird thing to add to the list, but it's nice to learn things about your friends!  
Logan could be as weird as he liked, as long as he kept making Virgil smile like that.


End file.
